Our Story
by Shinkyu
Summary: [KAISOO] Kumpulan Drabble Kaisoo. Kisah cinta antara Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Yaoi/ Boy x Boy/ RnR please


**Disclaimer **: characters bukan milikku. Mereka memiliki diri masing-masing, milik Tuhan, EXO milik SM, dan Kai milik D.O tapi hati D.O milik Author #ea ea

**Pair :** KaiSoo

**Cast :** Temukan sendiri :D

**Genre :** Romance. Fluffy?

**Warning **:_ Typo(s). **YAOI, BoyXBoy** , OoC, AU, tidak sesuai EyD—(mungkin)_

Disetiap Chapter drabble ini tidak berhubungan satu sama lain. Disetiap chapter berbeda cerita. Langsung tamat saat itu juga. Contoh, chap satu Kyungsoo meniggal. Chap selanjutnya Kyungsoo jadi adik Kai (?)

* * *

**Kaisoo drabble collection**

**_By _**_Shinkyu_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1: ****Silent**

Kami tak saling bicara, tapi kami mengetahui bahwa kami saling menyukai...

Entah kapan ini semua bermula. Kyungsoo menjadi 'dekat' dengannya. Kai perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Dia pun begitu. Seolah-olah mereka menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

.

Do Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku belakang. Kemudian menemukan Kai yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu mereka akan sama-sama membuang muka, malu.

.

Entah kenapa cuaca sering berganti-ganti. Kyungsoo yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh lemah pun jatuh sakit karenanya.

Dia terbaring di tempat tidur. Sementara ponselnya terus bergetar. Kepalanya pening. pandangannya seperti berputar-putar. Kyungsoo tak sanggup untuk sekedar membuka pesan.

Kotak masuknya penuh oleh orang yang sama-Kai.

Menanyakan kabarnya setiap saat.

.

Ketika penghapusnya jatuh-menggelinding. Menuju tempat yang jauh. Kyungsoo akan selalu menemukan, tangan Kai terulur mengambil penghapusnya, memberikan penghapus karet berwarna hitam itu padanya.

Dengan hadiah senyum tulus untuk Kyungsoo.

.

Hujan turun sangat deras. Kyungsoo menggigil, merapatkan jaketnya. Beberapa temannya sudah pulang karena dijemput atau memang mereka membawa payung.

Kyungsoo sendiri, belum mau beranjak untuk pergi dari sekolah. Dia bisa saja segera pulang. Hari ini Kyungsoo tak lupa membawa payung. tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Dadanya diliputi cemas.

Kai masih latihan di club dance. Dapat Kyungsoo tebak, namja itu tidak membawa payung. Kai terlalu malas membawa hal-hal seperti itu.

maka, disinilah Kyungsoo. Mengendap-ngendap, meletakkan payung biru langitnya di depan pintu club dance.

membiarkan dirinya pulang kebasahan dan terkena flu kembali, demi Kai.

.

Kelas Kyungsoo terletak di lantai dua. tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai bawah hanya satu dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi murid-murid akan berlomba-lomba menuruni tangga tersebut. terkadang semuanya akan berubah kasar. saling mendorong tanpa perduli.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah takut. Karena Kai akan mengenggam tangannya.

Melindungi Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

.

Kelas telah sepi. Kyungsoo memang lama dalam urusan mencatat. Mengakibatkan dia selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas.

Dulu Kyungsoo akan pulang sendiri. Namun saat ini Kai akan selalu menunggunya. Membantunya merapikan buku yang berserakan di meja. Memasukan peralatan menulisnya ke dalam kotak pensil.

Setelah selesai, tangan Kai akan terulur. Disambut oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyuman terbaik yang ia miliki.

.

Terkadang Kyungsoo iseng ingin mengetahui Kai benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak. Jadi dia berusaha membuat namja itu cemburu. Dengan mengatakan Kyungsoo menyukai Suho. Sunbae yang dia kagumi secara diam-diam.

Mendengarnya, membuat Kai menendang meja dengan sangat keras. "Apa bagusnya orang itu!" pekik Kai emosi.

Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak terkikik.

Kai benar-benar menyukainya...

.

Saat pelajaran sejarah. Kyungsoo selalu tertidur.

Lalu, ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Kyungsoo selalu menemukan sebuah jaket baseball dengan wangi khas Kai, menyelimuti punggungnya.

.

Air matanya terus mengalir. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Suho, Sunbae yang dia kagumi bermesraan dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

perasaan Kyungsoo pada Suho memang tak sedalam perasaannya pada Kai. namun tetap saja, rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

ulu hatinya nyeri tak terkira.

tangisan yang memilukan perlahan mereda. Ketika Kai memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar penuh sayang.

"Uljima... Jangan menangis lagi... jebal" mohon Kai lirih. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kai ikut menangis dalam diam.

.

Ketika ada pertemuan pasti ada saatnya perpisahan. Hari ini hari kelulusan. Semua orang bersuka cita. Kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat murung dan muram setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo mendapat kabar. Ayahnya di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Menjalani dinas di negeri Sakura itu.

Keluarganya, semuanya ikut. Begitupun dengannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak karena ayahnya telah mendaftarkan dirinya, ke universitas terbaik di Jepang.

Jemari Kyungsoo saling meremas gundah. Sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kai aku harus pergi..." ucap Kyungsoo. Suaranya bergetar. Menatap Kai yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semuanya pada Kai. Tentang dia yang harus meninggalkan Korea dan entah kapan dia bisa kembali.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. "Hiks...aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu"

mulut Kai terkatup rapat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara dadanya sakit melihat Kyungsoo terisak di hadapannya.

"Uljima..." bisiknya lirih. "Semua akan baik-baik saja" katanya mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo atau dirinya sendiri.

Dengan masih sesegukan. Kyungsoo melangkah maju. mencengkram jas depan Kai, frustasi.

Tanpa bicara, Kai menundukkan wajahnya. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun penuh makna. Sebagai tanda perpisahan darinya.

"..tak apa, suatu saat kita pasti dapat bertemu lagi, Kyung..."

Tanpa bicara, mereka saling mencintai... menyalurkan rasa sayang melalui sorot mata dan perlakuan penuh arti.

Kyungsoo mencintai Kai dari hatinya, begitupun cara Kai mencintai Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling percaya. Mereka saling mengerti... jika akhirnya mereka memang harus berpisah. Mereka rela.

Karena Kai dan Kyungsoo yakin. Mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama.

tak perlu kata-kata. Karena hati akan menuntun semuanya.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Lalalala note yang aku buat di fb. maaf kalau ada typo :D review please~


End file.
